Burung
by endo.wewe
Summary: Burung Shikamaru menyebalkan bagi Temari, yakin? OoC/Only for ShikaTema Lover.


Sempurna. Penampilan Temari malam ini lebih sempurna daripada malam-malam biasanya. Setelah mengoles krim malam tipis di wajahnya, Temari tak lupa memoles bibirnya dengan lipstick bewarna merah muda. Rambut pirang yang biasanya dikuncir empat, kini ia gerai, tak lupa ia menyelipkan jepitan kecil berbentuk kipas agar poninya terlihat rapi.

Temari bukannya akan menghadiri pesta, lihat saja dari pakaian yang dikenakannya; piyama. Alasan ibu satu anak itu berdandan cantik adalah karena malam ini adalah akhir bulan. Siapa tahu dengan menyenangkan hati suaminya, Temari bisa dapat tambahan jatah bulanan. Ya, hari ini adalah hari gajian Shikamaru.

Mantan _kunoichi_ Suna itu menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk membaca di ruang tengah. Tumben ya? Yah, tapi itu yang terpantul di _jade_ indah Temari. Entah kenapa Shikamaru terlihat sangat gagah malam ini—padahal Temari hanya bisa melihat leher dan rambut bak mahkota nanas Shikamaru dari belakang karena terhalang sandaran sofa.

Shikamaru yang sedang serius membaca tak menyadari kehadiran Temari yang tahu-tahu sudah memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Agak sedikit terkejut, tapi pria berjanggut itu langsung merasakan kenyamanan ketika aroma tubuh Temari memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Pria berambut nanas itu tersenyum kecil meski sang istri tak melihatnya karena ia sama sekali tak menoleh ke belakang, "Jangan pura-pura manja," ucapnya.

Alih-alih tersinggung atau melepaskan pelukannya, Temari malah menempelkan pipinya ke pipi sang suami, "Entahlah, hari ini aku sedang ingin bermanja-manja ."

Mau tidak mau Shikamaru menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Temari, "Bohong. Aku sudah hafal kelakuanmu." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menarik-narik bibir bawah Temari dengan jari-jarinya.

Temari menepis jari Shikamaru di bibirnya dan melepaskan pelukannya, "Dasar menyebalkan. Aku sudah dandan cantik-cantik begini, hanya begitu responmu?"

"Iya, iya. Kamu cantik. Dasar merepotkan!" Shikamaru merogoh saku celananya mengambil sesuatu; dompet dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop.

Temari langsung terseyum lebar ketika benda putih itu Shikamaru sodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya. Buru-buru ia mengambilnya, "Kamu memang paling bisa membuatku senang, Shikamaru," kemudian ia duduk di sofa panjang berdampingan dengan sang suami.

Shikamaru hanya mengendus, kemudian membuka kembali buku yang tadi ia baca. Baru saja melanjutkan beberapa baris bacaannya, Shikamaru dipaksa mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya saat Temari berkata, "Kok cuma segini?"

Shikamaru melihat sang istri menghitung kembali uang yang barusan ia berikan, "Memang harusnya berapa?"

Temari yakin kalau ia menghitung dengan benar, "Hinata bilang bulan ini semua _shinobi_ akan naik gaji."

"Oh itu. Aku sudah mengambilnya." Jeda sebentar saat mata sipitnya melihat Temari yang menatapnya dengan tajam, "Kenapa? Memang aku tidak boleh pegang uang?"

Masih dengan tatapan intimidasinya, Temari berujar, "Bukannya tidak boleh, aku hanya heran. Biasanya kamu tak pernah ambil uang terlalu banyak," Temari memajukan wajahnya, "jelaskan padaku! Untuk apa kamu pegang uang sebanyak itu?"

Rata-rata wanita di dunia ini sangat sensitif kalau menyangkut masalah uang, tak terkecual Temari. Mereka akan curiga macam-macam kalau sang suami menghabiskan uangnya lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Untuk apa protes kalau jumlahnya sama dengan bulan lalu?"

"Aku bukannya protes. Aku cuma tanya, kamu mau beli apa dengan uang itu?"

Shikamaru menutup bukunya yang kedua kali, ia menatap wajah istrinya lekat-lekat, "Aku jawab jujur tapi kamu tidak boleh marah," nada suara Shikamaru melembut saat melihat istrinya mengangguk, "janji?"

"Tidak janji kalau ternyata menyangkut perempuan," jawab Temari sinis.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, "Bukan perempuan, Temari ..."

"Lalu?"

"Uang itu untuk–" Shikamaru menggantung perkataannya. Ia mengacungkan buku yang sejak tadi ia baca tepat di wajah cantik Temari. Sengaja Shikamaru menempatkan cover depan bukunya agar sang istri bisa membaca judulnya: 'Panduan Merawat Burung Kenari untuk Pemula', "—beli burung baru."

Temari lemas, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan sambil menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Ia tidak bisa marah karena tadi sudah berjanji.

Dia lupa, suaminya itu sedang tergila-gila pada burung. Kalian bisa lihat berapa banyak sangkar burung yang menggantung di perkarangan rumah mereka.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**OoC, Aneh, Fic ringan gak berbobot**

**.**

**BURUNG**

.

.

.

Sepi sekali saat Shikadai tidak ada di rumah, Temari yang paling merasakannya. Rasanya aneh saat sulung Sabaku itu tak mengomel di pagi hari dikarenakan ulah sang anak yang terkadang tak menghabiskan sarapannya atau tak mau menyentuh sayur yang telah dimasaknya.

Sejak tiga hari yang lalu putra semata wayangnya pergi berlibur ke kampung halamannya; Suna. Tapi tak terlalu sepi juga _sih_. Karena kalau dilihat dari mimik wajah Temari, terbaca kalau ia sedang kesal. Ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan si kepala keluarga Nara.

Sarapan yang sudah disediakannya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu hampir kehilangan suhu hangatnya dikarenakan sang suami sibuk. Sibuk apa? Tentu saja main burung—membersihkan sangkar, menambah pakan burung, mengganti air minum, memandikan, kemudian menjemur makhluk-makhluk imut itu juga termasuk main burung, kan?

Sekarang setiap pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, Shikamaru sudah sibuk dengan burungnya.

"Shikamaru! Kamu mau sarapan atau kuterbangkan burung-burungmu?" biarlah Temari dicap sebagai manusia tak berprikeburungan, yang penting ia bisa mendapat sedikit perhatian dari sang suami.

Rambut bak mahkota nanas Shikamaru mulai terlihat mendekat, ia mengendus pelan, "Dasar istri cerewet!"

Untungnya Temari tak mendengar.

Putra Yoshino itu langsung duduk dan mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi yang telah disediakan Temari, "Selamat makan ..." ucapnya.

Satu persatu lauk-pauk mulai berpindah tempat dari piring saji ke mangkuk kecil di genggamannya. Namun saat menyendok sup, Shikamaru merasa aneh.

Semakin mengaduk-aduk sup, kuahnya semakin keruh. Tidak aneh karena sup memang sengaja dicampur berbagai bumbu sehingga kuahnya akan menjadi keruh. Yang aneh adalah: tidak ada isi apa-apa di sup itu.

Rasa ingin tahu Shikamaru memaksanya untuk bertanya kepada si pemasak, "Ini apa, Temari? "

"Sup jagung," jawab Temari seadanya, bahkan ia tetap pada aktifitas makannya tanpa menatap si penanya.

Lagi, Shikamaru mengaduk-aduk sup itu, "Resep baru, ya?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek, "Sup jagung tanpa satu pun biji jagung ..."

"Masih berani bicara tentang jagung?" nada suara Temari mulai meninggi. "Memangnya siapa yang telah mencuri persediaan jagungku untuk dijadikan makanan burung?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Shikamaru tersedak.

Manik abu-abu Shikamaru melirik takut bibir Temari. Manyun. Gawat, Temari ngambek. Kemarin Shikamaru lupa membeli pakan burung-burungnya dan pagi-pagi sekali ia ke dapur dan kebetulan menemukan jagung.

Pantas saja istrinya marah. Saat Temari akan memasukkan biji-biji jagung—yang semalam telah ia pisahkan dari pangkalnya—ke dalam kuah sup yang sedang mendidih, mendadak hilang tak bersisa. Ternyata biji-biji jagungnya telah berpindah ke dalam sangkar burung.

Shikamaru buru-buru menghabiskan sisa nasi di mangkuknya. Lebih baik dia cepat-cepat ke kantor Hokage daripada mendengar si kuncir empat mengomel.

.

.

.

Meski udara siang begitu panas, burung-burung di kediaman Nara tak merasa lelah mengeluarkan suara indahnya. Kicauan burung-burung beraneka jenis; ada _love bird_, parkit, kacer, pleci dan kenari tak henti-hentinya bersahutan. Jika burung yang satu berkicau, yang lain tak mau kalah. Sebenarnya Temari tidak terganggu dengan suara berisik tapi indah dari makhluk bersayap itu.

Yang membuat kesal adalah suara pria-pria itu yang tak kalah berisiknya dengan kicauan burung. Baru saja Temari menuju alam bawah sadarnya, suara tawa khas bapak-bapak menggelegar di telinganya sehingga membuatnya gelagapan dan mengusik acara tidur siangnya di akhir pekan ini.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Berawal dari Shikamaru yang berniat pamer pada Sai dan Chouji akan kecantikan warna dan suara burung kenari yang baru kemarin ia beli. Kemudian Naruto yang niatnya berkeliling desa guna mengecek perkembangan dan keamanan desa, malah tersangkut di rumah Shikamaru karena tertarik mendengar suara burung-burung Shikamaru. Karena sang Hokege ke-7 berambut pirang itu berada di rumahnya, alhasil ia menjadi magnet para warga untuk memenuhi kediaman Nara.

Dan seperti inilah rumahnya sekarang. Shikamaru telah mengubah perkarangan rumahnya layaknya toko yang menjual burung. Suara siulan, tepuk tangan bahkan sorakan, beriringan dengan kicauan burung yang membuat kepala Temari serasa mau pecah.

"Besok akan kujual semua burungmu, Shikamaru!"

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang ekstrem. Tadi pagi panas sekali, menjelang siang tiba-tiba langit berubah gelap. Temari buru-buru mengangkat jemuran yang masih belum terlalu kering. Angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang, hampir saja menerbangkan satu jemurannya.

Temari pikir semua telah aman ketika gerimis kecil mulai jatuh membasahi bumi. Sayangnya kicauan burung-burung dalam sangkar yang masih tergantung di pelataran rumah menyadarkan Temari bahwa masih ada yang harus dia kerjakan.

"Masa bodo. Itu kan bukan urusanku," tanggap Temari. Meski berusaha cuek, tapi ia tidak bisa tidak khawatir ketika suara gerimis yang semakin menderu.

Wanita pirang itu memang keras kepala, tapi dia tetap wanita, kan? Makhluk yang diciptakan dengan kepekaan dan hati penuh kasih sayang melebihi pria. Shikamaru saja bisa sayang dengan binatang, masa dia tidak. Apalagi kicauan burung-burung itu semakin kencang bersahutan seakan memanggil Temari untuk segera menyelamatkannya.

"Orang dan peliharaannya sama-sama menyebalkan!" Meski menggerutu, Temari tetap berjalan ke pelataran di samping rumahnya.

Gerimis mulai berubah menjadi hujan. Dengan lincah Temari membawa satu per satu burung-burung itu ke dalam rumah. Predikat sebagai mantan _kunoichi_ hebat, sangat berguna di situasi penyelamatan kecil seperti ini.

Kalau dihitung, jumlah burung-burung Shikamaru ada sepuluh ekor. Pantas saja baju Temari jadi basah.

Ciiit... Ciiit... Ciiit...

"Diam kau! Gara-gara kau aku jadi basah begini," omel Temari.

Ciiit... Ciiit ... Ciiit...

"Kubilang diam!"

Semakin Temari mengomel, burung-burung itu semakin ramai. Burung-burung dengan berbagai warna itu saling bersahutan satu sama lain seolah mengatakan terima kasih kepada Temari.

_Jade_ bening Temari mulai takjub ketika burung-burung indah itu saling mengibaskan bulu-bulu mereka, kemudian mengepakkan kedua sayapnya. Melihat keindahan burung-burung itu, jadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Temari. Ia bahkan lupa untuk mengeringkan rambut dan mengganti kimono basahnya karena terpaku dengan ulah lucu mereka.

Mata makhluk itu tak kalah indah dengan warna-warni tubuhnya, apalagi saat bola mata tanpa dosa itu bergerak seiring kepalanya yang bergerak anggun ke kanan ke kiri.

Mampu membuat perempuan galak itu tertawa kecil.

"Pantas suamiku menyukai kalian, kalian cantik sekali," Temari menghela napas, "kalau begini aku jadi tidak tega menjual kalian. Menyebalkan!" keluhnya.

Suara tetes hujan nyaris tak terdengar, tertutupi riuhnya kicauan burung-burung berbagai jenis itu. Dan Temari merasa tidak kesepian meski sendiri di rumah di tengah guyuran air langit yang membasahi bumi.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," ujar Shikamaru. Wajahnya begitu berseri ketika memasuki rumah. Tangan kanannya menenteng sesuatu. Itu hadiah untuk istrinya.

Sang istri menyambutnya, "Selamat datang,"

Wanita asal Suna itu menghentikan kegiatan memilah daun-daun obat. Keluarga Nara semakin terkenal sebagai produsen obat-obat mujarab setelah Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4 berakhir. Temari yang telah pensiun dari dunia ninja, lebih memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga sekaligus membantu sang mertua membudidaya tanaman-tanaman obat.

"Temari, aku menang kontes," nada riang Shikamaru sangat bertentangan dengan karakternya yang terkenal tenang. Hal itu menandakan kalau saat ini perasaan ayah satu anak itu sedang amat gembira.

Temari memandang tak percaya. Shikamaru menang kontes? Hebat juga dia. Tunggu, maksud Shikamaru bukan kontes kecantikan manusia atau kontes busana terbaik atau semacamnya.

Melainkan kontes burung.

Sejak pagi Nara jenius itu memang sudah mempersiapkan segala hal untuk kontes burung itu. Walhasil dirinya menang. Patut disyukuri.

"Baguslah, tidak sia-sia kamu melakukan hal yang merepotkan selama ini," sindir Temari, "Lalu apa hadiahnya?"

Shikamaru mendekati sang istri, "Ini dia," kemudian membuka kain yang menutupi benda besar itu. Sebuah sangkar yang memenjarakan seekor burung berbulu hitam pekat dengan sedikit corak kuning di sekitar leher dan berwarna oranye pada paruhnya. "Burung ini adalah hadiah dariku—" jeda sebentar, "—khusus untukmu."

Sang istri menautkan kedua alisnya, "Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

"Memang memberi hadiah harus di hari ulang tahun?"

Ada angin apa suaminya memberinya hadiah? Lagipula, yang benar saja, masa burung jelek begitu mau diberikan pada Temari.

"Kamu itu bisa tidak _sih_ memberikanku hadiah yang bagus?" keluhnya.

"Hei, kamu tidak pernah dengar istilah 'jangan menilai buku dari covernya'?" Shikamaru berlutut sejajar dengan sangkar burung di sampingnya, "Ini burung bagus tahu!"

Temari mengendus, "Bagus apanya? Warnanya saja gelap begitu," ia kembali pada kegiatannya, mengacuhkan sang suami.

"Coba dengar ini!" Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah burung itu, entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Temari cantik! Temari cantik!"

Sang putri Suna seketika menoleh kala seseorang—ralat—seekor burung mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya.

Sebelum sempat berkata apa-apa, Temari kembali dikejutkan oleh suara yang tadi berbicara, "Shikamaru sayang Temari! Shikamaru sayang Temari,"

Shikamaru tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi wajah Temari yang tak biasa.

Sepertinya Temari harus diberitahu, kalau burung yang ia pikir jelek itu, berjenis burung beo.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

A/N :

Aneh ya? Benar aneh, aku yang ngarang aja ngerasa fic ini enggak bangat. Sedikit curhat, sebenarnya aku pengen banget publish banyak fic di masa liburan panjangku. Sayangnya, VIRUS WB tiba-tiba menyerangku. Sekitar 4-5 fic sudah tersimpan di laptop, tapi aku gagal menyelesaikannya. Gak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba menulis fic terasa sangat sulit.

Hanya fic ini yang berhasil aku selesaikan. Itupun dengan perjuangan penuh, mengingat aku sudah bertekad setidaknya harus publish cerita meski hanya satu fic. Dan besok aku harus kembali pada kesibukanku.

Oya, fic ini terinspirasi dari fenomena 'Demam Burung' di sekitarku. Abangku, Omku, Adikku, sampai tetanggaku semua gila burung. Dan lingkungan sekitarku selalu berisik oleh kicauan burung. Tapi itu menyenangkan loh. Aku juga jadi suka burung gara-gara perhatiin tingkah mereka. Mereka lucu dan warna mereka cantik2. Coba deh readers sekalian sekali-sekali perhatiin tingkah burung. Tapi ingat ya, jangan berlebihan memburu mereka. Bisa-bisa punah. Aku Cuma pelihara dua kok, jenis lovebird.

Ok, sekian bacot gak berbobotku. Terimakasih atas sudah berkunjung, sudah mau membaca ficku. Terima kasih juga yang telah mereview fic2ku sebelumnya. Yang belum dpt balasan, mohon maaf, kalau sempat akan aku balas kok!

Review? Boleh banget.

Sampai jumpa lain waktu

Endo

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

**.**

Shikadai begitu senang saat kembali ke Konoha, burung-burng di rumahnya bertambah banyak. Tapi yang paling disukainya adalah burung hitam pekat yang kata ayahnya _sih_, punya sang ibu. Burung itu pintar sekali sampai-sampai Shikadai gergetan.

Dan kepintaran burung beo itu dipergunakan si Nara kecil untuk mengerjai sang ibu kalau ia kesal sehabis dimarahi.

"Temari merepotkan! Temari merepotkan!"

Temari hanya bisa menggeram kesal tanpa bisa berbuat kekerasan pada sang burung. Rupanya, selain pintar memuji, si burung cerdik itu pintar mengolok-olok juga.

Tergantung siapa yang melatihnya.


End file.
